marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Madrox (Fallen Angels) (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Joan Madrox ("mother"); Daniel Madrox ("father"); Jamie Madrox (source); Agent Madrox, John Maddox, Cortex, Sean Madrox (fellow duplicates); Mutated Madroxes (His own duplicates) (one killed, one reabsorbed) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Formerly Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 11" | Weight = 155 lbs. | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Quotation = A question for the Multiple Man...Because I''' happen to '''be the Multiple Man...And I''' Want to know just who that '''imposter think he is ! | Speaker = James Madrox of the Fallen Angels | Origin = Mutant Duplicate gone rogue | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Ryan Sook | First = Fallen Angels Vol 1 2 | Death = X-Factor Vol 1 75 | HistoryText = The Fallen Angels Eventually, one of Madrox's duplicates sought to remain apart from the original and live his own life. To this end, he drugged the original Madrox and joined Moira MacTaggert and Siryn on a trip to the U.S. to search for Sunspot and Warlock, two missing members of the New Mutants. Looking for them, he created there a duplicate, who goes to help an old person, but realized he didn't wanted to be reabsorbed. Eventually finding the runaway mutants as members of the Vanisher's teenage gang, the Fallen Angels,the duplicate Madrox and Siryn were persuaded to join by the alien Ariel. Later, his own duplicate joins the team. During their time with the group, the duplicate Madrox and Siryn engaged in a brief romance. Eventually, the true nature of the Fallen Angels was revealed to be a ruse by aliens from the Coconut Grove who sought to cure their race's stalled evolution by experimenting on mutants. Another example of the mutate duplicate was created by Unipar hitting him. This one was later killed by Coconut Grove soldiers in an attempt of resistance. The other was finally reabsorbed by his source. Defeating the aliens, the team returned to Earth, but apparently disbanded soon after. The duplicate, after he had somehow obtain an unknown origin mental block, and Siryn rejoined Moira at the Xavier Institute to return to Muir; however, the duplicate had no desire to be reabsorbed and so created another duplicate to take his place on the return trip while he secretly remained in the U.S. X-Factor & the Nasty Boys The original Madrox eventually joined the government-sponsored X-Factor team. Unknown to Madrox, his rogue duplicate had since found a place in the Nasty Boys, a team of super-powered mercenaries employed by the geneticist Mister Sinister. After having shot a duplicate, the evil one came to a press conference of X-Factor and engage a massive duplicate battle with the real one, arguing on who was the true James Madrox. The duplicate manage to convince X-Factor and Madrox himself, that he was the original, even talking about the Coconut Grove stuff which were unknown to Madrox, and pretending he was gone to the U.S. to travel, leaving Moira MacTaggert with a duplicate. He then merged the original in him, but it was a ruse from Madrox in order to expose the imposture. He came back from the dimension where are originate the duplicates and reabsorbed his evil dupe and his memories, learning the truth about Shaffran and Sinister and even aborted their plans. It is however unclear if the Fallen Angels dupe is gone forever or just waiting inside Madrox to reemerge again. | Powers = Identical to those of Madrox Prime. He demonstrate the ability to absorb the original, but on this one will (and the original later extracted himself from his duplicate, absorbing him in the process). He was also able to create as much duplicate as the original Madrox. | Abilities = He possessed mental block who kept him from merging his memories with Madrox and the others dupes. It is unknown if those blocks are technological, from a secondary mutation, a mutate state or a psychic training. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Drugs used on Madrox, Mini-Cerebro | Transportation = Formerly Ariel's teleportation. | Weapons = | Notes = Paradoxically wanting to live from his own, he refused to the mutated Madroxes that right. Contrary to this one, he wasn't detected to be different from his source, although he manifested the same wish as the mutated one to stay away from Madrox Prime. His want of more freedom possibly came from the fact he reabsorbed him. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dupes Category:Madrox Family